Guides/Base Camp Guide
Applicable for The End is Nigh! Update ---- Finding a camp Pre-camp exploration is key to knowing where to go to get different resources and where to set up camp. It is a good idea to set camp on the corner of as many Biomes as possible. This will make the finding and getting of materials and different foods easier than being in the centre of a biome. Also, it will be very convenient to make camp near Beefalos or Pigs for Manure. This will make food creation easy and will mean that the player will need to worry less about starving. However, Forest and Rockyland are notably difficult to set a base in. * The vast number of trees in the forest cause an obstruction that the player must chop down. This can be resourceful, but highly irritating. If you create a basic campfire close to a tree, the fire will spread rapidly and clear a large area for you. Chopping the burnt trees yields charcoal for a cooking pot. * The rock biome's stone ground means that planting Berry Bushes, Saplings, Trees are impossible. The player may want to make camp just off the edge of this biome, for easy access to rocks and for farming capability. The player should choose wisely before setting a Fire Pit, Science Machine or other utilities of this nature, down, for they are hard and counter productive to remove once placed. * Camps are usually of a circular shape, centered around a fire or fire pit. This makes it possible to use all your utilities and Farms without having to stray into the dark at night time. * Swamp are to be avoided for camps in early game, due to the occurrence of Tentacles, Merms and Mosquitos. Do not camp here, unless you have great preparation or it is necessary. Base Camp Set-up Guide If a location has been chosen near an Ocean, place the fire pit just inland from the ocean to give yourself room for important parts. # Place the research machine (Science Machine or Alchemy Engine) inland, preferably near the fire pit. # Collect Manure and Berry Bushes and plant them near some Tooth Traps or Walls so that players can trap and murder Gobblers easily. # Next, gather Grass Tuft, Saplings and Pine Cones and make Farms of each in an area near the fire pit. # Hunt for Meat until you have enough food to last a long time. (at this stage, a crock pot is a good idea) Biomes Forest: The ony truly sustainable forms of meat will be pigs, and occasionally birds Swamp: Though they do not have a plentiful source of meat and are very dangerous for the sake that they house the Tentacles, while Frogs and Mosquitos do live in swamp biomes and with the aid of a Crock Pot they are an invaluable resource in replenishing hunger meter. Savanna: Arguably the second best biome for food because there are rabbits and Beefalo roaming about. They are difficult to kill but with a bit of kiting and very minimalistic materials (i.e. enough to build a spear) they can be reliable food sources. Grasslands: The least threatening and most plentiful food source, The biome includes plenty of grass and saplings which are key components in building traps. Traps set up at the mouth of the rabbit hole will guarantee food and the traps can be utilized more than once per day with a reliable yield of approximately 10-30 morsels per day.